


Yes, it could be

by a hint of whistle (smokeandwhistle)



Series: Could it be true? - Yes... [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sweet, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeandwhistle/pseuds/a%20hint%20of%20whistle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson gets a second chance. What will happen now??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, it could be

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Sequel to Could it be true? but I think you can read it without knowing the first part :DD  
> Hope you like it ;))  
> Sorry for any mistakes and my first language is not English.

"Are you ready?"

 

"No, Lydia I can´t come out with this clothes!"

 

Stiles went shopping together with Lydia because SHE thought he needed knew clothes. He was regretting  ever saying yes to her. It was more exhausting than going running together with Derek.

 

"Nonsense. Come out. Right now!" she demanded.

 

"But--" Stiles whined.

 

"No but, get your ass right out there."

 

Slowly Stiles steps infront of Lydia. "Turn around." She looks at him frowning. "Bend over!"

A shop assistant passing them began to giggle. Stiles groaned "Lydia."

 

 

"Perfect, who knew you had such a sweet ass. You need more skinny jeans."

 

"No, no just no. Enough."

 

"Relax, I´ll get them for you." She said annoyed and left Stiles groaning.

 

"Why did I agree to go shopping? Why?!" the boy mumbled.

 

"Don´t you start whining again. You want to look good, so put these on." The girl handed Stiles three skinny jeans plus two sweaters, a t-shirt and a jacket.

 

An hour and two jeans, one sweater and one jacket later, they left the shop to go for some coffee.

 

"You nervous?" Lydia wanted to know.

 

"What?"

 

"Are you nervous because of your date tonight dumbass?"

 

That caused the boy to laugh and he answered "Not really. Is that bad?" Lydia shook her head.

 

"Does it feel strange to help somebody who is now dating your ex?" She blinked at his question. "Not really, I´m over him. I mean I think I´ll always love him. Just not in that way."

 

"That is nice to know." Stiles smiled at Lydia. He continued "Anything else we need to do?"

 

Lydia thought for a second before answering "Hairdresser, tanning salon--"

"Stop right there. Okay we can go to the hairdresser but no tan. I like how pale I am." She didn´t look convinced but didn´t disagree with him.

 

"Let´s go now so I can shower before Jackson picks me up."

 

\----------------

 

 

Somebody was ringing the bell and Stiles hurried down the stairs to open the front door. It was Jackson standing there, now gaping and blinking. "What happened?" Stiles frowned at him. "Just forget it. You look good let´s get going." Stiles grinned and closed the door after him. Following Jackson to the car the boy asked "What do we do? Where are we going? I hope there is food because I´m starving."

 

The other one rolled his eyes at Stiles babbling but opened the door of the car for Stiles to get onto the passenger seat. "Thanks."

 

Jackson slipped onto the driver seat but before starting driving he said "Don´t you dare and tell anybody about this." He started the engine.

 

"What? Why?" Stiles wanted to know but Jackson simply answered. "You will know. Promise me you won´t tell." The boy just nodded dumbfounded.

 

It was a short drive before the reached the destination. But Stiles didn´t know what Jacksons plan was. They were in the middle of the woods.

 

Jackson took Stiles hand and tugged him deeper into the dark woods. Silently they walked for about ten minutes then Jackson put a blindfold on Stiles. "What´s the point of that?"

 

"You´ll see."

 

When Jackson took it off Stiles was gasping. They were on a cliff where you could see the whole city and more but that was not it. There was a blanket and a basket full of food. The meadow around the blanket was full of red candles. It was incredible and Stiles was surprised that Jackson was a romantic deep down.

 

"If you don´t like it--" Jackson was cut off with a gentle kiss. "It´s perfect, thanks to you. You really know how to use second chances I see."

 

Jackson was blushing. "Hey you are blushing that´s adorable." Stiles cooed. "Shut up." The other boy grumbled. "Now I know what you meant before. I will tell nobody that you are my new romantic boyfriend. Promise" Stiles giggled.

 

"Are we boyfriends?"

 

"If you want to." Stiles replied shyly.

 

He kissed him and took his hand sitting down on the blanket. "I hope I´ve got something you like."

 

The two boys fed each other with things out of Jacksons mysterious basket. After that they sat there on the cliff watching the beautiful lights in the dark night.

 

Jackson drove Stiles home around midnight promising him another date at the end of the week. Gently they kissed before parting to get home.

 

**To Jackson:**

**See you tomorrow. I had a really incredible evening. Thank you.**

**To Stiles:**

**Me too. Goodnight Stiles.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to ya all hope you enjoyed reading ;D  
> Kudos or comments are always appreciated :)
> 
> Come and visit me on tumblr ;DD ahintofwhistle.tumblr.com


End file.
